


Hold On, I'm Coming

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Carolina Hurricanes, M/M, Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, The Canes Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Jeff's relationship history is plagued by premature ejaculation. Jordan refuses to be the next victim thereof - no matter how much Jeff dislikes his methods.





	Hold On, I'm Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fyborg23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/gifts).



> Your prompt was a great idea! :D This probably isn't quite what you had in mind, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.  
> For purposes of this fic, Jeff is still a Cane, and that's that on that.

Jeff sighed. He had fantasized more than once about Jordan asking him out, but he had never really considered it a possibility in the real world - and yet, just a few hours ago, Jordan had walked up to him in the hallway after practice and done exactly that. Jeff's reaction in his fantasies was always enthusiastically affirmative, but his real-life reaction had been neither enthusiastic nor affirmative: he'd mumbled something about thinking it over, then hurried to his car and driven away before Jordan could say anything further. What the hell was wrong with him?!

Jeff answered his own question by glaring at his crotch. Jordan deserved someone whose previous partners hadn't left him because his inability to perform in bed annoyed them. And while he really didn't want any of his teammates to know about that, Jordan deserved to know the reason why Jeff couldn't accept his offer. So Jeff would explain it...tomorrow. For now, he was going to go to sleep and dream one last dream of Jordan.

*

Jordan blinked a few times, seemingly confused by Jeff's explanation. "That's it?"

"Um...yeah?" Jeff was rather confused himself. "Why wouldn't that be it?"

"Because it doesn't seem like you don't want to be with me," Jordan replied. "Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes, of course, but you don't want to be with me!" Jeff groaned. "Or at least you shouldn't!"

"Oh, Jeff..." Jordan chuckled. "You really think this is a problem that can't be fixed?"

"Yes, and I don't appreciate you laughing about it," Jeff scowled.

"Sorry." Jordan didn't sound sorry at all. "I just find it amusing that you haven't realized how much I love a challenge."

*

Jeff glared up at Jordan. "I thought you said this would be fun."

"Finally getting me naked after a week of flirting wasn't fun?" Jordan smirked from the foot of the bed. He was sitting cross-legged, while Jeff was stretched out on the bed. "I even got you naked, too! Wasn't that fun?"

"We share a locker room," Jeff pointed out.

"Technicality!" Jordan scoffed. "Now, are you going to keep complaining, or are we going to get to the good part?"

Jeff, who was seriously beginning to doubt that there was actually going to be a good part, kept his mouth shut. He didn't really want to risk Jordan kicking him out.

"An excellent choice." Jordan stood up and walked over to the nightstand, where he opened the drawer took out a small bottle of lube. He handed it to Jeff and said, "Get hard and sticky."

Jeff squeezed some lube on his fingers and began to stroke himself. Once he found a comfortable rhythm, he dared a glance at Jordan, who had obtained a second bottle of lube and was slowly fingering himself on the foot of the bed. The sight of Jordan's head thrown back in bliss certainly helped Jeff harden faster than usual, and he decided not to bother biting back a moan.

"Ditto," Jordan growled. He pointed to the nightstand. "Put on a condom."

Jeff reached into the still-open drawer and found a condom right away. He slipped it on and rubbed on more lube just to be safe. "Now what?"

"Now this." Jordan lowered himself onto Jeff's cock. "Don't come."

"WHAT?!" Jeff squawked indignantly. "Do you honestly think it's that simple?!"

Jordan shrugged and began to ride Jeff. "I don't intend to come for a while. This is fun."

"No, not really," Jeff argued. He wanted to say more, but the all too familiar feeling of coming far too soon interrupted him.

Jordan rolled his eyes and quickly stroked himself to orgasm. "I thought I wouldn't have to blatantly tell you to warn me."

"You thought very wrong about all of this," Jeff snapped as Jordan slid off him and removed the condom. "If all it took was stubbornness, I would have gotten this under control a long time ago - you do realize I can be just as stubborn as you, right?"

"Yes," Jordan acknowledged, walking to the bathroom. He returned moments later with a damp washcloth, which he used to quickly clean them up before putting it back in the bathroom and joining Jeff on the bed. "But this is the sort of situation that requires two very stubborn people, not just one."

*

Never in Jeff's wildest dreams would he have imagined himself hiding from Jordan a month into their...whatever this was. And yet that was exactly what he was doing: hiding in his bedroom after Jordan had kissed him on the couch with a now-familiar lustful smirk.

Jeff groaned into his pillow, hating that his inability to keep from coming too soon was costing him yet another partner, assuming that was the right word for Jordan. Usually it was the other person storming out on Jeff, which hurt like hell; Jeff could now confirm that he wasn't fond of doing the storming out, either.

"Jeff?" Jordan knocked on the bedroom door. "Can I come in so we can talk about this, please?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Jeff replied. "I told you that you shouldn't want to be with me, but you didn't listen. This is exactly what I didn't want to have to put you through."

"Jeff, please..." Jordan sounded very unhappy, which made Jeff feel even worse. "I just want to talk. I won't touch you, I won't kiss you...we'll just talk."

With a loud sigh, Jeff sat up. "Okay, come in."

Jordan did so. He sat down next to Jeff on the bed and shook his head sadly. "I'm really sorry, Jeff. I don't really know what I'm doing when it comes to stuff like this, but I really like you, and I hate that you're so miserable over this problem, so I want to fix it."

"You're trying too much," Jeff explained softly. "It's bad enough that I think about it every time we get close - I don't need you always trying something, too."

"I'm so sorry, Jeff." Jordan sighed before continuing to speak. "What do you want to do about us?"

"I want you to be happy, so I'll let you go." Jeff screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to actually see Jordan go.

"But I want to be happy with you." Jordan sounded close to tears, so Jeff opened his eyes and rested his hand on Jordan's shoulder. "Please, Jeff, don't make me go. Can't we, I don't know, reset or something?"

Jeff hummed in thought. "We can figure it out together. But not every time."

"You say when," Jordan added quickly. "You, not me."

Jeff nodded. "Okay. I'm saying 'not now' for the rest of the day."

"Got it." Jordan blinked before leaning slightly towards Jeff. "Kissing okay?"

"Always." They kissed, and Jeff finally felt able to relax. Maybe things would work out this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! And please let me know if I should add/change tags - this is significantly racier than what I normally write, so I wouldn't be surprised if something's wrong in that regard.


End file.
